Worth Fighting For
by SpeedlesChic
Summary: The Miami CSI team is devastated when one of their own gets killed, but some troubling evidence is brought to Lt. Caine. Could their team member be alive? Some unlikely help is brought in to found out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren Speedle sat at the edge of the pier staring out into the oceans horizon. Her husband, Tim 'Speed' Speedle and her would come here often after work and talk and think about things.

Sitting there, she began to run her fingers through his silver wedding band. She couldn't believe he was gone. Lauren turned her attention to the all too familiar noise coming from behind her, and for a brief moment she thought the person on the motorcycle was Speed. Lauren thought maybe this was all just a horrible dream and Speed hadn't been shot and killed.

As she turned around, reality hit her again. The man on the bike was not Speed, and there was a woman sitting on the second seat on the man's Harley Davidson motorcycle. Realizing that the two people behind her hadn't been her husband, she turned her attention back to the water and the setting sun. "What, am I crazy? Tim's gone. He's gone, Lauren. Alexx did an autopsy on him. He's gone," Lauren said as tears began to fall from her hazel-green eyes.

Speed had only been gone a day; she had just come from the funeral. As the couple walked by Lauren, they smiled at her and she managed to give a watery smile back; the couple kept on walking.

Flashbacks of yesterday ran through her mind. The horrible site of Speed lying on the floor of the jewelry store dead, and Horatio kneeling next to him hoping and praying that he was somehow maybe alive. "Speed, what am I supposed to do without you?" Hearing footsteps behind her she figured it had been the couple making their way back to the bike but was surprised when she heard the voice of IAB Officer, Rick Stetler.

"Lauren," was all he could get out. He had no idea what to say to her, and he had no idea what she was going through. Horatio had arrived and was sitting in his hummer watching them. He too wondered what Rick was doing. If need be he would step in. Lauren was like a daughter to him and he would protect her no matter what.

"What do you want, Rick?" Lauren asked wiping the tears away from her eyes as she stood up and started walking back to the parking lot. Grabbing her arm Rick stopped her. "Get your hand off me, Stetler. What are you even doing here?"

"I came to see how you were."

"Please, you Rick, coming to see if I'm okay. There has to be something more to it than that."

"I'm worried about you, and I just came to see if you were alright, really." Lauren just stared back at him.

"You really want to know how I feel, and you really want to know how I'm doing?" Rick looked back at her and nodded. "I just lost my husband, Rick, I lost my best friend, and he was my life! How do you think I feel? My life is ruined now. I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I'm lost Rick. I'm lost! Tim is gone, he's not coming back!"

"Maybe you should go get some counseling, it will help."

"Oh," Lauren said snickering. "I see now. So there was some other reason for you to come out here other than seeing how I am. You know, I knew it was too good to be true. IAB Officer, Rick Stetler being nice for a change. I don't need help. I just want my husband back!" Lauren started to make her way back to her car, but Rick grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Rick let me go! Let me go!" Lauren yelled as she tried to push him away. Ignoring her commands he pulled her closer to him as he embraced her in a huge. After a few seconds Lauren gave in and hugged him back as she began to sob. "I just want Tim back, Rick, I want him back."

* * *

Over in his silver hummer, Horatio heard the sound of someone walking toward his vehicle. "H, Speed's parents want to talk to you," CSI Eric Delko said once he was standing next the driver's side door. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Speed and Eric became close friends ever since Eric started working at CSI.

Horatio sighed and said, "Alright, are they still at the cemetery?"

"Yeah, um I saw you left and I figured you came out to the pier." Eric paused for a moment before he continued. "I'll stay here with Lauren. If Rick gets out of hand, I'll be the first one there."

Horatio nodded. "The funny thing, Eric, is I think he's actually being nice for a change." Lauren was like a daughter to him and he didn't want to see her suffer more than she already was. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Maybe..." Eric said.

"I'll see you at Auntie Belham's. Eric and hang in there." With that Horatio drove off in his department hummer. Eric decided he didn't want to wait anymore. It didn't matter how much he believed Rick was being sincere, there was always a catch with him.

* * *

Rick heard footsteps behind him and broke away from Lauren. "CSI Delko how are you holding up?" Rick asked. Eric put his hands in the pockets of his dress pants. He had to hold back what he really wanted to say.

"Our team just lost a family member, and one of the best CSIs we had, Rick. How do you think I feel?" he said his voice full of sadness. Lauren said nothing..

"Delko, why don't we just put our differences aside, for one day? Like you said we lost one of our own."

Lauren decided to step in before Eric did something he would regret later. "Eric, let it go. He was just asking how you were doing." Lauren paused and then turned back to Rick. "I know you meant well and I thank you, but I think it's be best if you just left." The IAB Officer said nothing as he left the pier and headed to the parking lot.

Eric and Lauren came together in a tight hug. "We'll get through this Eric… I hope," Lauren struggled to say as she began to sob in her friend's shoulder.

"I hope so," was all that escaped his mouth.

A few minutes later, Eric left go of Lauren. "You ready to go?" Eric asked as he took her hand in his.

"Yeah," was all she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

A couple hours, after arriving at the diner they decided it was time to head home. They all thanked the waitress and somberly headed to their cars. Lauren walked over to her car and inserted her key into the lock of her 2002 forest green Pontiac Grand Am. She got in and drove off to the empty apartment that now felt like a place to stay rather than a home.

Arriving home, Lauren made her way up the stairs and to apartment number 624. She set her purse and keys on the kitchen table and walked to the fridge. She wanted a drink badly, but thought better of it and walked into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

After she had finished, Lauren found some pajama pants and a shirt Speed had worn a couple days before and put it on. She then leaned against the closet doors and sank to the floor. She pulled her knees close to her chest and began to cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

***Somewhere in the USA ***

He felt listless, like he was floating or that he no longer had a body. He remembered, vaguely the shootout and then the ride to the hospital, but what he was feeling now and vaguely sensing wasn't right. This place didn't feel like Miami, it didn't smell like a hospital.

There was no calming presence either of Horatio or Alexx. And no Lauren. This wasn't right. He tried to move, but couldn't. Something was holding him down or was it up? Either way, it was also added to the 'It wasn't right' pile. "Lauren?" He rasped. He heard a chair scraping and then he felt a prick and pressure in his arm. And then nothing. Nothing but the fading lights from above his head.

* * *

The next morning, Lauren awoke to the sound of someone knocking loudly on the door to the apartment. "What the hell?" Lauren said as she looked around the room. She noticed she had fallen asleep on the floor.

Getting up she groaned much like Speed did in the morning when he didn't want to go to work. The knocking continued to come. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Lauren said. Looking out of the peep-hole she saw the familiar face of her sister; she opened the door. "Hi, Calleigh."

"Hey sis, how are you doing?" Calleigh Duquesne asked.

Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Okay I guess."

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Lauren shook her head no. "Okay, get dressed and I'll take you out to eat. We'll go to our favorite bistro. Horatio said I could come in later."

"Okay." Lauren headed into the bedroom and five minutes later she came back out fully dressed in her favorite blue jeans, a white ribbed tank top, and one of Speed's white work shirts as a jacket; her hair up was pulled back into a loose messy bun. In her right hand she had a pair of black flip flops and a pair of sunglasses.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be." The two sisters made their way down to Calleigh's car, got in, and drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

Calleigh pulled into a parking spot, and she and her sister made their way into the bistro. The hostess recognized them and took them to their table outside. "Here's your menus ladies," the waitress said.

To Lauren's surprise, Alexx arrived a few moments later. The three of them ordered and waited for their food to come. The conversation was small talk; it was mostly between Calleigh and Alexx.

When their waitress brought out their food, Lauren didn't eat much.. "Lauren you need to eat, you'll feel better," Calleigh said.

"I'm not really that hungry, Calleigh."

"Sugah, you are going to eat your food. I'm not about to watch you waste away. Timmy wouldn't want that. He'd want you to be happy," Alexx said putting her hand on top of Lauren's shoulder. Lauren quickly wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"I know..." Lauren said softly.

The girls had finished their breakfast, and Alexx had to headed back to work while Calleigh took Lauren back to her apartment. "You going to be alright?" Calleigh asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The food helped, and I think going to go to the beach and maybe a little shopping," Lauren said standing in between her sister's car and her own car.

"Okay, well I'll be at work if you need anything. I'm just a phone call away."

"I know, thanks Cal."

"Just one more thing, Lauren, please don't start drinking."

"I won't, I promise."

The two sisters embraced in a hug before Calleigh got in her car and drove off. Lauren and Calleigh had seen what alcohol had done to their father and mother. Both of them promised they would never go let themselves follow in their parents' footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren didn't look up when she heard someone walk to her side. She didn't flinch either when she saw the person's shadow appear in her peripheral vision. "I figured you'd be here when I didn't find you at the apartment. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to the funeral," said Detective Virginia Parker. Lauren looked up, and a small smile played across her face as she jumped up pulling Virginia into a hug. Virginia held her tight as Lauren began crying.

"He's gone, Vee!"

"I know, baby. I know. But he is not truly gone as long as we keep him in our hearts. There he will always be alive."

Lauren hugged her tighter and said, "I know, but still..." She sobbed. Virginia held her friend. That's all she could do.

When Lauren finally pulled away she asked, "How long can you stay?"

"As long as I'm needed here. I got Mac covering for me with the bosses, plus as long as I check about a cold case, sometime before I leave, it's all on the NYPD's time and dime."

Lauren laughed. "Same old Vee."

"Yep, I don't change much."

Lauren looked down at her wedding rings. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. Come on tell me everything that I have missed. Starting from when I left until now. And don't squinch on the details." Virginia threaded her arm through Lauren's and the two friends walked along the beach.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Virginia was watching TV with Lauren laying on her lap and rubbing her back while she slept when a knock came to the door. Getting up carefully so she didn't wake Lauren up, she made her way over to the door. Looking into the peep-hole she saw that unmistakable red hair. Virginia smiled to herself and opened the door. "Hey Red, it's good to see you, it's been a while," she said.

Horatio looked up and was shocked to see her standing on the other side of the door. "Hi Virginia," he said with a weak smile. Virginia looked at him again and noticed he looked different. He looked tired and disheveled.

"Hey, come here Horatio." She pulled him into a hug. He held her tightly and felt his emotions get the best of him. Virginia held her long time friend until Horatio was ready to let go. No words were needed.

After a few moments, Horatio decided he was ready to let go. He saw Lauren was asleep and didn't want to wake her. He motioned for himself and Virginia to head outside onto the little patio attached to the apartment building. "Horatio, I'm sorry I couldn't be down here for the funeral. I tried so hard but things came up," Virginia explained.

"It's alright, Virginia," was all that came out of the Lieutenant's mouth.

Virginia stared at Horatio intently without him really noticing. Something else was bothering him other than Speedle's death. "You feel that this is your fault don't you, Red." He nodded yes. "You want to talk about it. It always helps me."

"You know me too well, Virginia," Horatio said with a weak smile. They sat in silence for a moment. "I keep having these images of the jewelry store and… Speed getting shot and…" Horatio tried to keep it together, but it was becoming difficult. Virginia was a person who made him feel comfortable enough to let himself go and show his true feelings. "I just feel like I could have done something. I lost Raymond and my mother, now Speedle… Virginia I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Horatio, listen to me. There was nothing you could have done." She placed a calming hand on her long time friend's arm. She knew he would never believe her. Speedle was like a son to him, and no matter what, when you lose a son you always feel like you could have done something.

"I… I just feel like… like I let him down. He's gone Virginia, and he's not coming back." Tears began to fall from Horatio's eyes. "And Lauren… I failed her too."

"Red, listen to me. I know you feel like this, but you have to keep telling yourself that it's not your fault and you didn't let Lauren or… or Speedle down," Virginia said as she too felt tears come to her eyes.  
She couldn't believe Tim Speedle was gone. The laid back, sarcastic Speed was gone. "Horatio, did you bring the case file by chance. I would like to take a look at it just to see."

"Um, yeah actually I did. Lauren wanted to see them even though I told her it wouldn't be a good idea."

Horatio fished out the file from his suit jacket and handed it to her. She took it and hesitated for a moment before flipping through the paperwork.

Virginia finally reached the photographs. At first they were hard to look at, but she continued until she found the autopsy photos. She noticed something that wasn't right. "Horatio," Virginia said noticing something odd on the body. This man that was supposedly Speed had pierced ears and a tattoo.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Um, did Speedle have any tattoos or pierced ears?"

"No, not that I know of. He never mentioned anything. Lauren didn't either… why?" Horatio was confused as to why Virginia would ask something like that.

"Because the man in this picture has pierced ears and a tattoo on his arm," Virginia pointed out as she showed Horatio the picture again.

Horatio took the file from her hand and began to study it. There were in fact pierced ears and a tattoo of some skull and bones on the man, who was supposedly their, Tim Speedle. Horatio didn't know how Alexx, Lauren, the rest of his team, and himself hadn't recognized these marks.

"How could we have missed these, Virginia? Especially the mark on his arm?" She knew why. Speed was a husband to Lauren and like family to the rest of the team. Their emotions had gotten the best of them, and the simple, obvious signs that something wasn't right were blurred.

"You, Lauren, and everyone else were overcome with emotion. If you weren't then I would think something was wrong."

Horatio gave a half smile. "So, what does this all mean, that Speed is alive?"

"I seems like it, but we still don't know that."

"So what do we do?" Horatio asked. Virginia thought for a moment and then said, "Let me make a few calls. I've been making some new friends."

"Okay," Horatio whispered as he saw Lauren stir on the sofa and get up.

Virginia caught his gaze and smiled. "Go in there and talk with her. Don't let her in on anything. I'll be in a few. I'm going to make those calls." Horatio got up and let Virginia do her thing while he headed into the air conditioned apartment.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you doing? Any better?" Horatio asked in a soft voice. He rubbed the side of her arm as he saw Lauren's lip started to quiver. She was holding back her tears. Horatio pulled her in a hug and she began to cry in his arms.

"He's gone Horatio, he's gone," Lauren said through her tears. "I can't be here anymore. I can't stay here. I have to leave Horatio."

"Sweetheart, you leave then you are running away from him, and the life you had and still have here," Virginia said as she came in. Her cell phone was in her hand, waiting for a call. Lauren didn't say anything as she just held onto Horatio. She knew Virginia was right, but staying in the apartment was too painful.

A soft knock came to the front door. Lauren wiped the tears away and answered it. Calleigh was standing there, her eyes red and puffy. "Hey, how are you?" Calleigh asked softly.

Lauren just shrugged her shoulders and the two sisters came together and hugged each other tight. "Calleigh, I can't do this anymore. He's gone… he's gone," Lauren sobbed.

"No he's not, Lauren. He'll always be in our hearts," Calleigh cried back. Lauren hugged her sister tighter. Calleigh didn't know what to say; Horatio and Virginia kept quiet.

Out of the blue Lauren pulled away from Calleigh. "I have to go," was all she said.

"You have to go? Go where? Lauren what are you doing?" Calleigh asked confused. She was worried Lauren was going to do something she would regret later on. Lauren grabbed her purse and her car keys. "Lauren where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my husband." With that she left leaving everyone in her apartment speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

The Miami-Dade Cemetery was surprisingly busy when Lauren arrived. Looking around she noticed a few people pass Speedle's freshly dug grave. Seeing it, Lauren felt a deep sharp pain in her heart; her best friend was gone; her husband was gone; the love of her life was gone, forever.

Lauren breathed in and out sharply and said as she sat down on the grass, "God, why did you have to take him away from me, and the people who loved him?" She put her head in her hands and began to cry. "No one is doing well. Calleigh tries to be strong for me, but I can see she's about to break. Eric is just confused, hurt, angry, and sad. He really doesn't know what to do. It worries me sometimes… like I have room to talk. Everyone thinks I'm going to go off the deep end, and start drinking like my father. I'm not going to lie, I've thought about it. Horatio just looks lost. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before. It breaks my heart even more. I know he thinks this whole thing is his fault, but it's not. He's just taking the blame like he's always done."

Lauren couldn't bear to say the word, death. "Virginia came down. She said she was sorry she missed the ceremony. She had a lot going on with work and stuff. I'm hoping she might help Horatio heal. I'm hoping she can help me too. Alexx is being Alexx, you know how she is. Our mother hen, but I can tell she's hurting inside like all of us. You two were really close… I miss you, Speed. I miss you so much it hurts like hell. I cried myself to sleep last night on our bedroom floor." Her body started to tremble.

"I don't know how Megan does it. I don't know how she wakes up every day with a smile on her face. I don't know how she came back to work… even if it was for just a short period. I don't even know if I can go back there. I don't even know if I can stay in our apartment… it doesn't feel like our place anymore. It just feels like a place where I sleep and maybe eat." She began to heavily sob.

Lauren jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Lauren. I didn't mean to scare you honey," Speed's mother, Barbara Speedle said. Her husband and Speed's father, Richard Speedle stood behind her.

"No, no it's okay. For a minute there I thought I was Tim," Lauren said frowning. "You two have the same soft touch." Both Barbara and Richard frowned. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"About a few minutes. We caught the end of your conversation," Richard said somberly.

"I don't know if that was a conversation. I was kinda just talking to myself…"

"Of course it was honey. You were talking to Tim," Barbara said caressing the back of Lauren's head.

"He can't talk back," was all Lauren could say as she began to cry again.

"Come here honey. I know it's hard losing someone you cared about so much. I've been through it before. Going through it again isn't much easier especially when it's my son." All Lauren could do was hold onto her mother-in-law. She and Richard were the last living connection she had to Speed. His younger brother, Harry, who was thirteen years younger than him, never had a good relationship with Speed. In fact, he often got in trouble with the law every now and then.

Lauren pulled back and said, "Are you guys going to stay down here a little while or do you have to leave for, New York?" Speed's parents lived in New York, where they were from.

"We're leaving honey. I'm sorry. I want to stay and Richard wants to stay, but we can't. Harry has a court date tomorrow night, and we have to be there."

Richard looked at his wife then Lauren then back to Barbara. "Barb, why don't you stay here? I can go home and take care of everything. My cousin Sergio can run the restaurant for a while, and I can take Harry to court. You don't need to see any of that. Stay here with, Lauren. She needs you and you need her," Richard said.

Barbara stood there and thought a moment, and the more she did the more she realized Richard was right. "Yeah, that sounds good, honey." Richard hugged his wife then Lauren; he loved his daughter-in-law so very much. She was the perfect match for her son.

After the three stood and talked about their memories of Speed, they decided it was time to head out. Richard had a plane to catch and Lauren and Barbara were going to head back to her apartment.

Lauren and Barbara said their goodbyes to Richard and watched him drive off to the airport. "Well, I guess we should head back to my place," Lauren said sighing. Lauren bent down next to Speed's freshly dug grave and wrote in the dirt with her finger, 'I miss you and will always love you.'

Her car wasn't far from Speed's grave. It only took a minute to reach it. Lauren unlocked her door then unlocked the rest. Barbara got in and immediately saw her son's wedding ring, which was on a necklace chain, resting in one of the three cup holders; her heart broke into a million pieces.

Lauren got in and saw what Barbara was staring at, and she felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She grabbed it and put it around her neck. "I thought I could go a moment without it on, but I guess I can't." She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek.

Lauren's hands began to shake as she attempted to put her key in the car starter. "Damnit!" she shouted.

Barbara reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "Lauren, honey just relax and breathe, okay. You want me to drive?"

Gathering herself together Lauren said, "No… I'm fine, but thank you."

Taking a calming breath Lauren steadied herself, and was able to start the car. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out her phone; she checked for any messages. There was a missed call from a number she didn't know. 'Why didn't I hear this ring?' she asked herself the saw that her phone was on silent. She quickly turned the ringer on and set it in one of the cup holders.

Just as she was about to put her car in driver her cell phone rang. Lauren debated on whether or not to answer it. Something inside her told her she should. Lauren picked up her phone and her stomach jumped up into her throat; her face went white. The caller ID read: Speed.

Barbara took notice of Lauren's expression and loss of color. "Lauren, what's wrong?"

"My caller ID says Speed on it." She quickly showed it to Barbara then decided to answer it. "I swear if someone is playing a joke on me it's not funny." Silence. "Hello?" This time she could hear footsteps and the sound of wood creaking. At first it was strong then it quickly faded out. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Lauren…" the man said on the other line, his voice was raspy and soft. Lauren recognized it immediately; the voice was, Speed's.

"Tim? Baby is that you?" Lauren waited a moment, but he didn't speak again. Barbara's face went white at Lauren's words. "Speed… Tim, is that you? Please talk to me."

"Help me Lauren," he said. He began to cough violently.

Lauren put her free hand to her forehead trying to think. "Okay, Tim where are you?" Nothing. "Baby where are you. I'll come help you. You just need to tell me where you are," she choked out. Nothing but silence then some more noises came. It sounded to Lauren, almost like change clinking together or some type of machines making a noise. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"You're going to have to give me something other than sounds, baby." The footsteps came back again and her heart started to race. She worried this would be the end of the call and she was right. "No! No, Speed! Baby, can you hear me… Tim!" Lauren called out. The noise that sounded when a call ended beeped. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Lauren, what's going on?" Barbara asked worried and unsure.

Lauren leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths and exhaled them. "That was Tim on the other end. I swear Barbara. I'm not crazy. It was him. Someone has taken him." Lauren looked at her phone. She decided to dial Speed's number again. All it did was ring until the voicemail came. "No one's answering now. Whoever has him must have caught him… God please don't let anything happen to him." She quickly dialed Horatio's number; he picked up on the second ring.

"Lauren, where are you? We're getting worried," Horatio answered.

"Horatio, please don't think I'm crazy, but I just got a phone call and it was, Speed. Meet me at the lab please… and hurry." She shut her phone giving her boss no time to answer. Lauren handed Barbara her cell phone. "If anyone calls, answer it." With that she put her seat belt on and put her Grand Am in drive and drove off in the direction of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Horatio, Calleigh, and Virginia stood just outside the front doors of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab waiting for Lauren to arrive. Both Horatio and Virginia knew Lauren wasn't crazy, but Calleigh on the other hand was concerned. Calleigh never saw what her boss and his friend saw. All she could see was her little sister grieving, and looking for every opportunity she could to bring Speed back.

"Horatio," Calleigh said.

"Yeah?" Horatio said.

"I'm getting worried about, Lauren. She's not acting like herself."

"Well Calleigh, she's been through a lot this past week. We all have."

"But Horatio she thinks Tim is… is alive." Tears began falling from her emerald green eyes. "We saw his body… he's not."

Horatio removed his sunglasses and looked at his CSI. "Actually… Calleigh… there's been a new development. Speed… Speed is alive."

Calleigh's eyes went wide with shock. "What?"

"I'll fill you in on the details in a little bit."

Was this really happening? Was Speed really alive? Were Horatio and Lauren telling the truth? She soon would find out because Lauren and Barbara pulled into the parking lot. "Go get Eric and Alexx, and meet me in my office. I want to discuss this in private, away from everyone else."

"Sure thing Horatio." With that Calleigh turned around and left.

Horatio turned to Virginia and said, "You said this guy Jack is coming and he's as good as it gets?"

"Horatio, if he can't get it done then no one can. He's completed every mission he's been given with success. He will do everything it takes. He doesn't play by the rules, and he doesn't have to," Virginia answered. "Yes he's coming. He'll be here in a few hours."

"Good because I'm not losing Speed again. We fight for him as hard as we can. We don't give up. " Horatio put on his shades and made his way over to Lauren and Barbara.

Lauren and Barbara's expressions when they exited the car were one in the same, confused. Horatio's heart dropped. He knew how they felt.

Lauren didn't waste any time in trying to explain herself. "Horatio, I swear it was Tim's voice on that phone, and it was from his number. His name came up on my caller ID screen. Please, you have to believe me."

"Lauren, I believe you, okay. I believe you one hundred percent," he said pulling her into a hug. "I know Speed is alive, sweetheart. Virginia and I just figured it out."

Lauren broke away from her boss's warm embrace. "Horatio, we have to help him. He's in trouble. We might not have much time left. I heard what sounded like people walking on hardwood floors. I faintly heard what sounded like some kind of machine or change hitting together. He was in pain and coughing violently." She began to sob. Barbara walked over to her daughter-in-law, and hugged her tight.

"He's a fighter, Lauren. He's got a lot to live for," Barbara said. "Please, Lt. Caine, find my baby."

"She's right, Lauren. Speed is a fighter. So let's go inside and up to my office. Calleigh, Eric, and Alexx are waiting for us, and there are some things we all need to look over. I want to do it quickly, and Mrs. Speedle… I promise."

Lauren wiped her tears away and said, "Then let's go." She locked her car and headed inside. Horatio, Virginia, and Barbara followed her.

Calleigh, Eric, and Alexx sat quietly in Horatio's office. No one could really wrap their mind around what was happening. Horatio said Speed was alive; Lauren got a phone call from him. This wasn't making any sense, especially to Alexx. If Speed was alive then who was the man she performed the autopsy on just a couple days ago. He looked just like their friend.

"How did I not see this? I mean I know Timmy like that back of my hand," Alexx said staring out the window as a single tear ran down her cheek. "The man even had the gunshot wound to the chest. He even had Timmy's scruffy face. I-I just don't understand."

"Whatever's going on, Alexx, it's not your fault. We were all there too. I'm sure Horatio feels the same way, Lauren too," Eric said quietly.

"I thought my sister was going crazy, but she was telling the truth the entire time… I mean we're sisters," Calleigh cried. "And what about Tim? Where is he? Is he even okay? Was it some undercover thing? Is he seriously hurt?" Eric went and sat next to his distraught friend. He pulled Calleigh into a hug, and told her everything was going to be okay. They sat in silence until Horatio, Lauren, Barbara, and Virginia walked in.

"H, what's going on here?" Eric asked standing up.

"Eric, sit down," Horatio said calmly. Eric sat down.

Calleigh got up from her seat, and walked over to her sister. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I just thought you-"

Lauren stopped her from saying anymore. "Calleigh, it's okay. Trust me. All that matters now is we find Tim, and bring him back home, alive."

Horatio looked at Lauren and Calleigh then the rest of his team. He began to explain what was going on, "Earlier today I took a look at Speed's autopsy photos. Virginia said something wasn't right."

"What do you mean, Horatio?" Alexx asked confused.

"What I mean Alexx, is the man in those photos isn't, Speed. He's got a tattoo and ear piercings. We all know Speed has none of those." He looked at Lauren, and she confirmed what Horatio had said.

"How did I miss that, Horatio?" Alexx asked feeling ashamed.

"Alexx, right now that doesn't matter. What matters right now is finding Speed and bringing him back home where he belongs."

"But H, how do we know he's alive?" Eric asked.

"He called me," Lauren blurted out. "Barbara and I were leaving the cemetery, and I was about to drive off when my phone rang. It said Tim was calling me. At first I thought someone was play a joke on me, but I answered it and it was him." Lauren's bottom lip started to quiver. "He said 'help me Lauren'." She tried to continue, but her emotions were too strong. She sank to the floor and began to sob. Barbara and Calleigh were at her side to comfort her.

"I couldn't help him. I felt so helpless. My heart was breaking. All I heard was the sound of change or some kind of machine, and I heard wood floors creaking," Lauren said when she managed to pull herself together.

Eric furrowed his brows. "What kind of machines, Lauren?"

Lauren looked at Eric with red puffy eyes and said, "Um… I guess like… like slot machines and change coming out of it, but it was faint. I could hear the sound of the wood floors creaking more. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes. That's the sound of a casino. I think it's the one where Speed had that case a while back. It was with this blonde girl… the wild fire. Frank was the detective on the case. She was found after the fire was put out. The casino was on an Indian Reserve or something like that. I know a few people and they said it had some underground thing."

Horatio's eyes opened wide. Eric was right. "Let's go. We need to hurry. Lauren, give Alexx your cell phone so she can take in to the A/V Lab. Mrs. Speedle, you can stay in here if you want and call your husband. Virginia you wait for your friend to get here. Do whatever you need. Everyone else come with me."

"What if they try and call me?" Lauren asked.

"Then we can catch them." Lauren didn't say anymore. She never questioned Horatio, no one did.


	5. Chapter 5

Federal Agent, Jack Bauer arrived at Miami International Airport two hours after talking to, Virginia. The case he was about to embark on was unlike any other case he's had. As the Director of Field Ops for the Counter-Terrorist Unit of Los Angeles, Jack Bauer was used to stopping bombs, viruses, and assassination attempts, not search for a missing local police officer.

Jack packed light. He only brought a small carry-on duffle bag that included: a laptop, a change of clothes, his cell phone, walkie-talkies, and other communication devices. His firearm was waiting for him in luggage claim. He just hoped nothing came up in his line of work while he was here in Miami.

Jack made his way to luggage claim, waited for his firearm to arrive, and headed out to the way taxi. He was headed to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab.

* * *

Horatio entered the casino with Eric, Lauren, and Frank behind him. He sent Calleigh to the courthouse to see if she could get a search warrant to search the entire casino. Horatio knew it was a long shot, but he needed it if the owner didn't cooperate. The last time he was here the owner wasn't of much help. In fact the owner barely cooperated with him and Speed.

Horatio noticed a woman walking toward him. She looked to be about his age. "Hello, Lt. Caine my name is Eliza Valdez. How can I help you?" she asked.

"We need to search your casino. An officer was kidnapped a few days ago, and we have reason to believe he was taken here. Now, we are in the process of getting a search warrant-"

Eliza interrupted Horatio. "Lt. Caine, no need for a search warrant. You have my full cooperation. Look around as much and as long as you want. I've been following you and your team for a very long time, and I know you wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary. I also apologize for any trouble my husband has given you in the past."

Lauren jumped in. "Have you seen him," she said showing Eliza a photo of, Speed. It was a photo of them on their wedding day two years ago. She had grabbed it from her locker.

Eleanor gently took the photo and studied it. "No, I can't say I've seen anyone in the past few days that looks like him. Is this your husband?"

Lauren took back her photo and said, "Yes."

Eliza frowned. "I'm so sorry." She placed a calming hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Is there anywhere I can take you to? Do you have any leads?"

It was Eric's turn to speak. "Yeah, we believe Officer Speedle is in some kind of secret hiding spot or somewhere that's away from the main area. We got a phone call and it sounded like they were on creaky wood floors, and you could hear the slot machines in the background."

"Secret hiding space?" Eliza asked confused.

"Yes, or maybe somewhere more private away from all the noise," Horatio said.

"Do you have any private rooms? You said you didn't see him," Eric added.

Lauren was intently looking around the casino for anything out of the ordinary. 'Hold on, babe. We're coming. Just hold on,' she said to herself.

"I'm sorry. I don't know this place as well as my husband does. This is his casino. I help out when I can," Eliza apologized.

"Please, ma'am. Think as hard as you can. We might not have much time. He's already been gone over forty-eight hours," Lauren pleaded emotionally.

Eliza looked at Lauren sympathetically. She knew this must be hard on her. "Okay, okay. I'm thinking. You said it would be away from the main floor and away from all the commotion? You said there was wood flooring that creaked, and you heard slot machines in the background?"

"Yes, that's correct," Eric said.

While Eliza tried to think of where these people might've taken Speed, Horatio got a phone call from Calleigh. They had gotten their search warrant, but just barely. Horatio told her to get here as soon as possible.

"Oh!" Eliza shouted remembering a little room on the second floor. "There is this room on the second floor. No one ever goes in there. My husband still doesn't know what to do with them. They have hardwood floors."

"Show me," Horatio said. Eliza led them to the elevators.

Once the elevator doors were completely closed Horatio turned to Eliza and said, "Ma'am, I want you to tell me where the room is. We could be heading into something dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you. And we have one more officer coming right now with a search warrant. He name is Calleigh Duquesne. Please tell her where we are."

"Oh!" Eliza said a little surprised. "Okay, take the hall all the way down to the end. There is a door to your left… good luck and I will."

The doors opened and Horatio, Eric, Lauren, and Frank exited the elevator. They drew their weapons and moved slowly toward the end of the hallway. Their hearts were racing, especially Lauren's. She was fifteen feet away from having her husband and life back.

Horatio continued to lead the way. They were ten feet away… five feet… one foot. Horatio knocked on the door and said, "Miami-Dade PD! Open up!" No answer.

"Miami-Dade PD! Open the damn door!" Lauren shouted. Again no one answered. She reached for the door knob and turned it. The door was unlocked.

Lauren, Horatio, Eric, and Frank carefully entered the room. It was dark and dingy. Horatio found a light switch and flipped it. In the far right corner, a small table lamp came on. It was barely enough light to illuminate the room. Right next to the table lamp stood and four foot by seven foot medieval style cabinet. Horatio thought that was odd.

"Well, that's odd. One small light fixture to just barely light up the room and a big cabinet," Frank said to no one in particular.

Lauren pulled out a small flashlight she had grabbed from the hummer and pointed it at the cabinet. There was nothing out of the ordinary until she came closer to it. Behind the cabinet was a door. "Hey guys, come help me move this cabinet. There's a door behind here." Slipping the flashlight into her pocket, Lauren tried to push the cabinet back. It didn't budge.

Horatio, Frank, and Eric grabbed the three remaining sides and managed to pull the cabinet back just enough for Lauren to squeeze behind it. The cabinet felt like it weighed a ton.

Lauren grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened to a set of descending stairs. "There's some stairs behind the door. I'm going down." Lauren didn't wait for them to reply.

The stairway was long, narrow, and dark. Lauren grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. She didn't bother looking for a light switch. All she wanted to do was find her husband and bring him home.

As Lauren continued to make her way down the stairs, she noticed a blood trail. Her heart started pounding. She grabbed her gun and continued forward. Five more steps… four more steps… three… two… one.

At the end of the stairs was a door. She opened it and was horrified by what she saw. "Oh my god!"


End file.
